opend6fandomcom-20200214-history
Article Format Reference Guide
This is an old article from 2010, and Dell999 (in 2018) as the current active contributor, have prefered these guidelines The purpose of this formatting guide, is so that all articles will be in a uniform structure. As the SRD especially will be done in a linking modular form, using class tags, dependency tags and setting tags. These tags will be used identify the nature of each article, via the class tags and what other articles, the the current article requires to be used, via the dependency tags. A third tag for setting will be used to identify what genre or game-scape the article belongs to. The use of these tags will greatly reduce the need, for repeating the same information in multiple articles, which is very redundant once linking tags are used. Obviously, the downside of this approach is increasing the number of articles, which may affect the speed at which search queries are processed. You may be asking why I want it to be so modular. Well the answer is 2-fold. Firstly, I want to make searching and using the wikia as efficient as possible, so that people like using it. I also want to make it easy to port the information to another format, should the need arise (ie when the online OpenD6 DB goes live). Finally, it will make it easier for people to build tools that interact with the wikia. Lastly - we need the OGL to be in it's own article on the wikia, with a link on the main page and a referencing link to be placed at the bottom of every article, just above the tags. This may done via the use of a standard logo image for the OGL (once we have one). This is not so we are spamming how great OGL is, but just so that our collective butts are covered, in the event of deep linking. Please note if an article requires multiple tags in a category, then the individual tags should be separated by semi colons ; Class (CLASS) tags These tags are used to indicate what type of information is contain in the article: wiki = information articles regarding the wiki itself like this one srd = official rule sets and data item = an article detailing people, creatures, races, equipment, vehicles, spells, etc. The templated stuff you interact with or use in the game. (the what). scape = a settings, locations, organisations (the where/when) action = list and rules for combat, movement, healing, damage, skills, powers. magic, etc. basically if it is all die rolls and tables this is it. (the how). char = character creation, learning and advancement (the who). mod = adventure modules (the why). Dependency tags (DEPN) These tags are used, to indicate what other articles the article is directly derived from, or are required to have, in order to make use of this article. These tags are are derived from the parent article and will be found at the end of the article, after the TAG label. Where practical, the DEPN tags should be made to link to the article they are for. Setting tags (SETT) These tags denote what setting or rule set the article belongs to e.g. OpenD6 for the D6 core rule set, D6 Space, D6 Adventure, D6 Fantasy, Viking Space Mice from Venus (yes I made that one up and realise the name is now covered by OGL ;-) Surma 10:23, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ''-Project Compiler'' OGL: This material is Open Game Content, and is licensed for public use under the terms of the Open Game License v1.0a, which can be found here TAG: wikiafrg CLASS: wiki DEPN: SETT: wikia Category:Help